I Thought You Loved Me
by DiamondShards
Summary: Chelsea and Vaughn hardly ever get on properly but then Chelsea quickly soon realises how she feels but does Vaughn feel the same way, or is it just going to end in heartbreak. SabrinaxVaughnxChelsea. Rated T to be safe.
1. One wish

**Another Vanughn X Chelsea(and sabrina...) story but it has nothing to do with their pasts.  
I wanna get like 10 chapters at least in this. Enjoy. (it's alot better than the other two)**

* * *

The cool breeze whipped aross my long dark chestnut hair, refreshing me of my days work.  
In the meadow, all your cares can just fly away in the wind.  
I layed on the wild flowers, which were scattered on the rich grass.  
I then looked up at the clear blue sky.

I wished my farm would be as beautiful as the meadow, but instead, all I had was an over-grown field, filled with horrid weeds and dead crops scattered around.  
My farm was a complete opposite to this wonderful place, given time, I hope it will be just as beautiful as the meadow. I was gonna make sure of it.  
I closed my eyes, inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers. Bluebells, snowdrops, moonflowers, poppies, daisies, buttercups and many others.

Then I heard steps coming behind me, scuffing the grass, disturbing my peace.  
"And there's me thinking you had to work for nice things." A dark velvet voice said sarcasticly.  
I sat upright. The meadow was a place to try to forget work and other problems. Vaughn however, is the problem.  
"Shame. You caught me red handed but then I caught you. Shouldn't you be working?" I shot back at him.  
He looked sort of 'don't really know what to say'. Instead he changed the subject.  
"Why do you have to be so annoying and well. Yourself?" He pulled his hat down over his eyes.  
I rolled my eyes.  
"Why do you have to be arrogant and antisocial? I'm going now, bye." I left him there and walked back to my farm.  
Why does he have to spoil everything just by talking and moving his mouth?

I continued walking along, minding my own bussiness, then Sabrina came from nowhere.  
She's a vampire like her father, that's what she is and no. I don't like her at all.  
She's a rich snob and I swear she thinks that she is higher than everyone else. But she ain't.  
I think I made that pretty obvious.  
"Hi C-Chelsea, have you s-seen Vaughn?" She asked like a mouse.  
"Last I saw of him he was around the meadow. Why do'ya wanna see him?" she looked down at her feet.  
"I was just w-wondering, you k-know."  
"Whatever." I brushed past her. She would never give you a straight answer even if it a yes or no question.  
The answer would be 'I d-d-don't k-know' or just something else.  
I heard a little 'hmph' off of her but that's just what she's like.

As I entered my 'farm' I swore tumbleweed rolled across the dry, cracked ground.  
Great. Now it was a western ghost town...  
Those stupid weeds were in for it now. I grabbed the sickle from my rucksack and started hacking.

I was hacking and hacking until my hands were covered in blisters and the sun was setting into the horizen.  
The field must nearly been finished by now. I looked around at it.  
I collapsed down. I hadn't even done half of it.  
I wiped the beads of sweat off my forehead and sighed.  
I stood back up and threw the sickle on the ground, I really wanted the field to be sorted out.  
The quicker I could do that, the quicker I can get some animals.  
That is if Vaughn approves of the living space of the animal, which knowing him. It'll be hard to please him.

I had enough of today so I went in my shack of a home and kicked back on the sofa.  
The spings had broken on it, so I sunk into it.  
Before I knew it, I was sound of the world. Asleep.

* * *

**The intoduction is always short, especially when I'm writing at this time of the night.  
At the momment it's just the day and the life of Chelsea but things are going to happen.  
Hoped you like it so far, and I will be updating regulary now.  
Please read and review =D**


	2. Can I have a chicken?

**Chapter two is here! this is when the story starts giving clues for the next chapters.  
R+R - I really appreciate it.**

* * *

A season soon flew by and the summer heat was beating on my back.  
I sighed and stretched out my still pale arms. The field was de-weeded, sure but now I had to get the income.  
I carried on scattering the corn seeds pinch by pinch, moving swiftly forward as I did it.  
My farm was quickly on its way to being my personal meadow.  
Golden corn and ruby tomatos replacing the flowers, well that is what I hoped for.  
I finished sowing and started to sprinkle water over my soon-to-be crops.

Someone suddenly tapped my back and in response I dropped the watering can, and that certain someone giggled.  
"Hey Chels!" Of course, that was Julia. I turned around to face her.  
"You wanna grab a bite at the diner, it's gone lunch ya know."  
"What diner?" I asked, I had no idea that there was a diner here but obviously I'm slow.  
"The one I told you about last week." She rolled her eyes at me. "You're so forgetful, if I don't remind you 'bout stuff you'd lose your head..."  
"Yeah, I knew about the diner, I was just testing ya cause um... I knew exactly what you would say and.. I'm right." I'm such a bad lier.  
Julia crossed her arms and started nodding.  
"Yeah. Sure you did..." She said sacasticaly.

The next thing I knew, she was grinning like a chesshire cat and my bandanna was in her hands.  
"Hey!"  
"If you want it back then you have to catch me before I get in the diner. Deal. Yes. Let's go!" and fled with me following behind her.  
I got to admit, she was one fast runner than what I expected her to be.

She got real close to the diner, until...  
"Hey Julia, is that a grey hair?" I shouted almost gonna colaspe in laughter to the way she 'dealt' with it.  
She dropped my bandanna on the gound and started touching her head.  
"Oh my god where? Chels where?"  
I quickly swipped the red cloth off of the ground and whispered 'sucker' in her ear before fleeing into the diner.

I leaned on the counter waiting to be served and came next to me.  
"Chels, that was mean..." She pretended to sulk.  
"Julie, Julie, Julie, I know your weakness too well. I think I'm actually friends with them." We both laughed.

"What can I get you ladies?" Finally, food was coming.  
"Er... can I have a spaghetti bolignase and an orange juice please. Julia?"  
"I'll have the same." The man was nodding and scribling down the order.  
"Ok, coming up, that'll be 500g please altogther."  
I gave him 250g and Julia gave him the other half.  
"Thank you, go find a table and the order will get there as soon as possible." He smiled.

We sat down and started talking about random stuff but then mr grumpy cowboy came in.  
It wasn't so bad I had to ask him something anyway.

"Oi! Cowboy, come here a sec." I called and he came over.  
"Number one, you won't get anywhere calling people 'nicknames' and number two, there is the word please ya know."  
"Ok. Whatever. How much for a chicken would you ask for?"  
"1000g" he said bluntly.  
"Can I have one?"  
"No."  
"Why not?" I whinned.  
"'Cause I need to check the livin' enviroment of the animal first." Then I thought he was going to say, 'you should know that.' But he didn't.  
"Then can I have one?" I whined like a kid begging their mum or dad for something.  
"Maybe. Anything else?" He sighed.  
"Yeah. Lighten up a bit." He pulled his hat down over his eyes and turned to leave.

"Vaughn?" Julia asked this time. "Mum wants more animal feed. Can you get some?"  
"Yeah, guess so." He grunted as he walked away.

"Why is he like that?" I asked as I picked a forkfull of spaghetti just served to us.  
"I don't really know to be honest..."  
"Oh. I wonder if he'll change..."  
"You sound love-sick." She laughed.  
"No Julia, and if it was at least it wouldn't be Elliot." I smirked.  
"What's wrong with Elliot?"  
"What's right with him?"  
"Chels."  
"Ok ok I won't make fun of him."  
"I know you secretly like him. Vaughn." Julia whispered.  
"I don't. Not at all, we don't even get on."  
"Hate always comes before love."  
"You talk nonsense." I sneared at her.  
"You'll realise I'm right someday..."

* * *

**Again, a little random but as the story will progress, you will see that everything fits together like a jigsaw puzzle.  
R+R please. =D**


	3. Cookie

**chapter 3 is here, yay.  
So what happens? Read and find out!  
R+R**

* * *

"Vaughn, you've been checking this shed for over an hour, there's obviously nothing wrong with it." I said.  
He looked at me and then at his clipboard.  
"I supose so." He replied in his usual manner of bluntness.  
"Yay, now can I have a chicken?"  
"Yeah, if you come back to the animal shop with me and you can pick up one there and then."  
"Cool" I gleamed, I was finally going to get an animal.

I looked around the barn by the shop, there must of been about 10 or 20 chickens in there but it was so roomy.  
Nothing like battery hens, they looked happy and well kept.  
I knelt down to have a better look at them and there was one different to the others.  
No. Not different, unique.  
This chicken wasn't all white like others, it had black specks all over it like a dalmation but it was so cute.  
I stood back up and slowly walked towards it, carefull not to fighten it, but it wasn't fightened at all.  
It came towards me, chirping.

Then Vaughn came in to see if I had chosen.  
"So er... which one takes your fancy." he asked and I grinned.  
"This one." I pointed out to the little speckled one.  
Vaughn knelt and held out his arm. The little chicken more than happily jumped on to it.  
"I thought you'd like this one, she's very tame." He tickled the little chicken on it's head and she chirped in response.  
Gaud he has a soft spot for animals, he doesn't sound like the Vaughn I know, he seems caring and um... lovable.  
No doubt about it, as soon as he is away from animals, he'll be the same old Vaughn, uncaring and anti-social.

He brought the chicken over to mirabelle who carefully put it in a box.  
"Ok that will be 1000g for the chicken, do you want feed."  
"Yes please, can I have 5?"  
"Here you go." She thumped the bags on the counter, they must be heavier than I thought they would be. "1050g please, what will you call her?"  
I gave her the money and thought for a second.  
"Cookie 'cause the specks on her look like crumpled cookies." Mirrabelle laughed and Vaughn gave a grunt. I was right.  
"Thats a sweet name. Vaughn, be a dear and help Chelsea with these bags." Mirrabelle asked him.  
I looked at Vaughn and he rolled his purple eyes but still picked up the feed, I picked up Cookie.

"Cookie?" he said as we walked down the road.  
"Yeah. Got a problem with it?"  
"No. It's a bit pet nameish itsn't it?"  
"Yes and no I guess, it suits her." He tried to pull his hat down over his eyes but couldn't with the load he was carrying. It made me giggle.  
"What?!" he snapped.  
"Nothing. You just make me laugh is all but not in a bad way most the time."  
"How?" I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"Just the way you are, you're always pulling you hat down over your eyes and when your around animals you're a totally different person." We were passed the enterance to my farm and were near the petit coop, all ready for Cookie.  
"Here we are." I said as I opened the coop door with my elbow.  
Vaughn put the feed in the dispencer and scattered some on the ground.  
I let Cookie free to explore her new home and I petted her lightly on the head.

"I think she'll be more than happy here." Vaughn almost smiled.  
"She'll be the most spoiled yet un-spoiled chicken in the world." I replied.  
"I should hope so." He said, crossing his arms.  
I changed the subject.  
"Hey Vaughn, do want a cuppa while your here, I'm sure Cookie would want time to settle in."  
He pulled his hat over his eyes and I smirked.  
"Well, I don't have nothin' better to do."  
"Great."

"Do you have sugar with your coffee Vaughn?"  
"No thanks."  
"You can sit down you know." Vaughn was just standing there but after I said that he sat down on the sofa and I brought him his coffee. I sat down with my cuppa tea.  
We didn't talk much for the first couple of minutes so I had to bring up something.  
"So, where are you off to tomorrow?" Yes, it was Thursday.  
"Mineral town." I sighed, he was always blunt, always giving a direct answer when you want him to give a conversation.  
More minutes passed and Vaughn got up.  
"I have to go now, thanks for the coffee."  
"No prob, thanks for Cookie." I grinned.  
He once again pulled his hat over his eyes.  
"Well, I'll see myself out, bye." and left.

He wasn't that bad, I know there is a softer side of him in him.  
Wait. What am I thinking. No, I sorta like him but not in a love way (Julia).

* * *

**So Chelsea is slowly falling for him.  
Ok so in the next chapter Chelsea... nah you'll find out when I post it. XD  
R+R =D**


	4. a budding friendship?

Sorry, I couldn't post this earlier again as I've said before, sometimes I'm very busy with life.  
I've also got alot of things coming up in the next two weeks, so just a warning I may not post frequantly (I think I spelt that right)  
I know you get a dog in winter but whatever.  
Chapter 4.

* * *

"Is it love?" Julia laughed.  
"What the hell are you talking about?" I said as I scattered feed around for Cookie who was happily churping away.  
"Well. A little birdy told me you invited Vaughn 'round yours for coffee."  
"So?" I pressed on. "It was a friendly gesture, he helped me. Get over it." I put the feed back in the dispencer.  
"I believe you." I could hear the sarcasim in her voice.  
"At least I don't sign my last name with Elliot's." I whispered in her ear.  
She went tomato coloured.  
"H-how did you know?" Her face looked as if I had read something very personal in her diary.  
"Julia, you write it all the time and you don't even notice it." I laughed. "Julia Stevens **(Nb, random surname lol)** huh?"  
"Shut up!"  
"All right, maybe you shouldn't say stuff about me, that isn't true and then maybe I should keep shush about the surname thing."  
Julia pouted.  
"I was only joking gawd."  
"Sometimes jokes arn't funny, I mean Vaughn isn't that type of person to be friendly so people arn't friendly to him, I'm only being nice."  
"Sorry to cut the convo short but I have to go."  
"Ok, I'll see you later."  
I swear I heard her say something like 'you are so gonna fall in love.' Whatever Julia.

One week later, Wednesday.

Vaughn was sat there as usual going though paperwork and Julia sat next me, one eybrow arched knowing I was looking at him.  
"Can't I look at anybody without you-" I think I might of said that a little louder than I should of done because I caught two violet eyes looking at me in a strange way.  
I tried to shrug it off.  
"Sorry did I distract you?" I smiled.  
Vaughn grunted.  
"You're always distracting, can you just leave me alone for once." His eyes concentrated back on the paperwork.  
"Chelsea got rejected!" Julia whispered in my ear but I ignored her.  
"Excuse me right, what have I actually done to always distract you huh? Seriously, you're always doom and gloom, smile for once or do you not have the emotion to do so."  
His eyes widened and he hid them under his hat. Again.  
"Sorry." I realised I snapped.  
Thankfully Mirabelle wasn't here to hear it, she was off island.  
I don't even know why I snapped but I guess it was his attitude and Julia being so annoying.  
I left the shop, I headed for the forest. The other week I found a nice clearing to relax.

I layed there looking up at the sky, it was a little couldy.  
I was only there for a few minutes when I heard a whining noise. I looked around the clearing.  
Nothing.  
I heard the noise again, closer and near some bushes.  
I parted the bushes to see a little brown bundle.  
It was a puppy, probably only a couple of weeks old.  
As I picked the puppy up, I must of knocked one of it's legs, it made a huge shriek.  
"Shush, it's ok." I cooed as I layed it down to see what made it shiek like that.  
I carefully tapped each foot then I found it's front left paw seemed broken.  
I pulled off my red bandanna and very carefully wrapped it around it's paw.  
I picked him or her up and carried it back to the shop.

"Where did you run off to? Julia's looking for you." Vaughn said.  
"Oh, finally finished your paperwork?"  
"What's it to you?  
I showed him the little brown bundle and he picked it up.  
"Carefull, I think he's or she has broken it's leg."  
"It's a girl and lets get her fixed up."  
I watched as he wrapped a cast around her foot using bandages on bandages.  
"There we go." He placed her on a bundle of hay.  
"I'm really sorry for what I said, it was uncalled for." I appoligized.  
"No, It's ok, and I'm sorry for being an arsehole and er..." He pulled his hat over his eyes. "You er... look sort of cute without your bandanna."  
I smiled.  
"You're a really nice person but I don't think you know it."  
He pulled his hat lower.  
"Saying that, you shouldn't be embarassed of your emotions, it's what what make you human."  
"Do you want to go to the diner with me tonight?"  
"Will Julia know?"  
"No, I ain't gonna tell her nothing 'cause I won't live it down, it's only a friendly gesture..."  
"Ok. I'll see you there..."  
"7."  
"7."

* * *

**Friendship is budding but will it grow on to something else, there's only one way to find out.... read next chapter.  
R+R please =D**


	5. two reasons for my being there

**chapter 5 **

**R+R please, that way you can say what you'd like in future chapters but the main storyline is fixed.**

* * *

What the hell was that?  
I kept on scanning the conversation me and Vaughn had.  
Dinner with him? Why did he ask? Is it a date? Is it discussing animals? Is it the puppy? What?  
Still, he was being sort of sociable that was good enough for me.  
At the same time of me thinking, I was frantically searching my wardrobe for something, anything to wear.  
In the end I wore a purple strap top and jeans, hey it was still summer and boiling.  
I didn't wear my bandanna, instead I brushed my hair to one side. The bandanna was dirty anyway.

I sat and waited for the time to fly.  
I left the house at ten to seven so that gave me some time to wander, it only takes five minutes to get to the diner.  
I walked past Sabrina's house and thought. Why do they have to be better than everyone else?  
A huge house and like the richest on the island.  
I brushed away the thought and continued down the road.

I opened the diner door and scanned the room. It was pretty empty for an early evening.  
In one of the corner tables, as far away as he could get from everyone else, was Vaughn. Head low as usual.  
I tapped his shoulder.  
"Hey!" I smiled, the apples of my cheeks must of been showing.  
"Hi..." I guess nothing has changed with him.  
I sat next to him.  
"So can you refresh my mind by saying why I'm with you." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back in his chair.  
I swallowed.  
"So if there's no reason for me being here then I should go." I stood up.  
"No there is a reason, two actually." I sat back down.  
He picked up a menu.  
"What d'you want then?"  
I had a quick glance at the menu but I already knew what I wanted.  
"Sweet and sour with rice. **(Nb. omg I heart sweet and sour. LOL had to write that.)**"  
He nodded his head, pulling his hat down at the same time and went to the counter.

We only waited five minutes for our food if that, I said thank you to the 'waiter' and smiled. He smiled back.  
Vaughn looked at me.  
"How d'you do it?" He asked.  
"Do what?"  
"Well being emotionally contageous, if your happy, you spread it around and soon the whole island is happy and you're a social butterfly."  
I laughed.  
"I really don't know, was that one of your reasons for my being here."  
"Yeah, I guess."  
"Well, sorry to dissappoint you, anyway what if I was sad?" I teased.  
"I've never seen you sad so I don't know, maybe it'll spread as well." He ate some of his porriage.  
Wait. Porriage?  
"Isn't that stuff for like breakfast?" I pointed at the bowl he was eating from.  
"No." Yes.

I finished my dinner and he... finished his breakfast.  
"So um. Yeah. What was the second reason?"  
"Yeah it's the puppy you brought in."  
"What about her? Is she ok?" I felt the concern wash over me.  
"She's absolutly fine, I was going to ask if you'd like to keep her."  
I grinned.  
"Oh my god really? I would love her, I promise to look after her and everything."  
Vaughn looked at little taken bad and pulledhis hat back over his eyes.  
"Yes, as long as you do everything you said."  
I nodded enthusiastically.  
"Do you have a name?" he asked.  
"Riley."  
"It's better than Cookie I guess..."  
I giggled.  
"So when can I pick her up? Should I pay for her?"  
"Any time tomorrow and no need, you did find her so she is completley yours."  
"Thank you." I smiled, all he did was pull his hat down even lower.  
I know the puppy would be more than happy living with me and at least I know she's getting a good home.

* * *

**Aww, chelsea got the puppy she found, sorry it's a little shorter than the other chapters.  
_A quick notice, there will be a christmas special chapter coming out on guess what date? 25th December!  
_It has to come out anyway as the christmas special plays a huge role in this story.  
Remember to R+R. =D**


	6. Riley

Chapter 6.  
Omg, my xmas decorations are up. yay XD

Remember to R+R please =D

* * *

I got up real early this morning, probably because I was excited about getting my own puppy.  
Riley.  
I left my shack of a house and breathed in the sharp yet fresh morning air. Not to hot but not to cold, perfect.  
The only down side was that it was drizzling with rain... Typical summer weather.  
As I walked to Cookie's coop, I stopped and had a quick glace at the crops that finished sprouting, little beads of water clung on to them. Only another week or so and they'll be ready to harvest.  
I was happily humming to myself as I entered the coop and Cookie churped a few times with me.  
I giggled.  
I picked her up carefully, stroked her head and under her beak, then on her back.  
Her eyes closed as I did it.  
"You really are the most pretty and happiest chicken ever." I cooed at her. Yeah, I was talking to a chicken, I'm not crazy or anything.  
She chirped in response.  
I put her back down on the ground and gave her food and more water.  
I smiled, knowing that it was almost time to get my little puppy.

"Are you sure you don't want a donation for the puppy?" I asked as Riley was given to me, she was huddled up. Sound asleep.  
"Chelsea..." Vaughn scolded me like a little kid.  
"Ok, if _you_ insist." I smirked. "Then I'll donate some feed for the animals."  
I know he couldn't say no to that.  
Julia giggled also knowing what I know.  
I feel bad taking stuff for free, including animals, so I always want to donate something.  
Vaughn pulled his hat down, one day I'm gonna nick his hat.  
"For-. If you insist..." He said in his velvet voice.  
I giggled.  
"If anything has something to do with the animals, you can't resist to accept it."  
I turned away from him and put Riley on the counter.  
"Five bags of pet food and one bag of feed for 'im. Please." Julia was at he counter as Mirribelle was out in the mainlands.  
"Sure sure." She smiled.  
She put the pet food on the counter and thrusted the bag of feed at Vaughn, who was not expecting it.  
"Gaud Julia." He hissed at her.  
"That will be 60g please." Ignoring him.  
I handed her the money.  
"Thank you." She smiled again. "Vaughn, help Chelsea with these bags."  
"Why should I?" He snarled.  
"Cause she's my best friend, a very good customer to you, all round lovely person and I'll tell mum." She threatened.  
He rolled his eyes and picked up the bags, just like last time.  
I picked up Riley and left the shop.  
Deja vuu...

The short walk back to mine was a little awkward.  
Nothing and I mean nothing was said.  
We entered my house and I put Riley next to my bed, she was still asleep.  
"Just put 'em down there thanks." I said to Vaughn, pointing at the corner next the the front door.  
"That's it?" He asked as he put the food down.  
It sounded like he wanted something.  
"Got no coffee or tea left..." I answered what I thought was really going through his mind.  
He shrugged and started to leave.  
I grabbed his arm.  
"Wait, I'll only feel bad if you just leave like that..." With his free arm he pulled his hat down. "I have some hot chocolate or anything along those lines."  
I let go.  
"i'm good. Really." He faced me. "See you next week then."  
He actually said goodbye in a proper manner.  
"Bye..." I smiled at him.  
I do sorta like him...

* * *

**ok, so it's a little shorter than the others but that's ok.  
Please R+R so I know how I'm doing.**


	7. a birthday not to forget

dedicated to one of my best friends, hope you had a good one =D Chapter 7, a birthday not to forget!  
soz I haven't updated earlier, as usual, stuff going on. OMG 5 days to xmas!  
R+R

* * *

As a child, birthdays are always the highlight of their lives. They get all the attention, presents, cards and excitment.  
When you grow up, the excitment fades away and it's just another year gone by and you're year older. For most people.  
For a 20, well just 21 year old, I can be a little crazed on birthdays. Ok, a lot.  
How I see it is that it's the one time of the year when you go from adult to child. I love it!  
The only thing I don't like, is birthday parties. Don't ask why. Yet.

* * *

As usual I woke up pretty early to tend to my animals and crops.  
The Autumn air was crisp and you could feel the frost coming, nearly winter.  
Cookie always greeted me in the morning, she was becoming a prize winning hen, already giving me high A ranked eggs.  
Riley just follows me everywhere, a very lively puppy.  
I also got a sheep and a cow called Flossy and Daisy.  
When I finished tending to the animals, I checked the letterbox to see if I had any cards.  
I flicked through the letters.  
Junk.  
Junk.  
Junk.  
Junk.  
Oh, a competion to go to paris... Junk.  
Birthday card.  
Birthday card.  
Birthday card.

"Well if it isn't the birthday girl herself!" Oh crap...Julia.  
Then something or should I say someone jumped on my back.  
"Julia get off!" I shouted at her.  
"Nuh uh! Birthday bumps yay!" No! No! Anything but that! "Ready?"  
"No" I squeaked.  
"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21 and one for luck 22." She was punching my arm as hard as she could. She jumped off my back and smiled.  
"You love me a lot don't you." She said sarcastically.  
"You wish." I laughed.  
"Well, 21. You're getting old."  
"Look who's talking, you're 22 in a few months time."  
"Whatever, now about a party..."  
"No. Absolutly no." I stopped her in her track.  
"Why not?" She pleaded.

"Well, for my 13th I had a party, everyone turned up that I invited. Everything was going smoothly till an argument broke out between me and the most popular girl in the school.  
It happened just because I didn't invite her, everyone went on her side and since then I was a loner cause I didn't invite the so called popular girl.  
I was apparently out of order, tight and a bitch."  
Julia didn't say anything.  
"Yeah ok. It sounds petty, I just don't want arguments and things like that."  
"No, it's not petty I understand, it won't happen again. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya round."  
"Bye."  
What does she mean by it won't happen again?  
I shrugged it off and carried along with my jobs and chores.

* * *

I was lied on the sofa watching a soppy romance film when someone knocked on the front door.  
I dragged my legs to the door and opened it. Vaughn was there, his hat covering his face again.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Mirrabelle asked me to ask you to check out a sick animal." He pulled his hat down even further.  
Something was up.  
"I got my hands full at the momment...sorry." I lied.  
He hesitated.  
"She said it was urgent. She wouldn't of asked other wise."  
"Fine."

"Shouldn't the animal be in the barn?" I asked as he opened the shop door.  
It was all dark, well, it's pretty obvious what's going on. 50 people are going to jump out and shout 'happy birthday!' when I switch on the lights.  
I decided to have some fun.  
I switched the lights on for a split second and back off.  
"HAPPY-" they started to shout.  
I switched them back on.  
"Birthday?" I laughed. I looked at Vaughn who was almost smiling.  
The shop was all decorated, party food layed out and music started playing.  
Julia came up to me pouting.  
"Way to ruin the suprise Chels."  
"Julia, it was obvious number one 'cause Vaughn can't lie to save his life and two, the whole lights out thing."  
"How am I a bad lier?" He asked.  
"I'll show you." I took his hat from his head.  
"Oi!" I put my index up at him to say 'wait'  
I put on the hat covering my eyes and put on a deep voice.  
"Mirrabelle asked me to ask you to check out a sick animal." I pulled the hat down lower, Julia was giggling like a hienna.  
I took off the hat and looked at him. Oh my god, he looked so cute without his hat "You look better without your hat ya know." I smiled and joined the crowed.

"Can I have everyone's attention!" Mirrabelle called.  
The noise fadded into silence.  
"We're all here for one person and that's Chelsea." This is leading on to something. "That lot over there is your's Chels and in return I think we want a speech." she pointed to a table of cards and presents.  
"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Everyone was chanting.  
"Ok ok!" I shouted. "Where should I start? Thank you all for coming, I've really enjoyed the party and I hope you lot have as well and as for the presents thank you so much but you really shouldn't of. Not much else to say apart from let's continue with the party!"

The party lasted for another 3 hours. When everyone left, I started to help clear up.  
"Chels, we'll deal with that, Vaughn will take you home." Mirrabelle said.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Very."  
"Thank you for the party, it was great."  
"Oh don't thank, you go home now. Vaughn go with Chelsea."  
"Fine..." He grunted.

We got to the enterance of my farm.  
"Thaks for everything."  
He seemed to have ignored me.  
"I-I have something for you."  
He took out a little wrapped up box from his pocked and handed it to me.  
"Open it, I want to see what you think of it."  
I carefully unwrapped it and opened the box.  
In it was a charm bracelet with my name on it and animal charms with crystals outlining them.  
My eyes lit up. I didn't know what to say. It was beautiful.  
"T-thank you, it's beautiful."  
Then I.  
Then I kissed him on the cheek.  
His face turned into a red rose and then he kissed me. On the lips.

* * *

**So how was it? I hope you like it. R+R please. =D**


	8. am I in love?

I think at some point I'll re-write the last few lines of the last chapter. Needs a little more detail.  
Chapter 8. Am I in love?  
Remember to read and review.

* * *

I woke up feeling flustered, like I had been blushing all night.  
Did last night really happen? I wasn't so sure.  
I rolled over to face my tacky bedside table.  
On it was the bracelet Vaughn gave me.  
So it did.  
I remembered his lips being soft and smooth, it was almost undescribable. So perfect. (nb, Omg how soppy!? XD)

I got changed into my work clothing pondering if I should wear the bracelet or not.  
I didn't want to ruin it you know so I didn't wear it.  
I quickly checked and fed my animals, then I left the farm to see Vaughn.  
As I walked down the dusty road I saw Sabrina come out from the forest holding a strange looking pouch. She glared at me, her eyes dark behind her glasses.  
Nothing out the ordinary but it was strange to know she'd been in the forest. She hardly goes in there because it's 'too' dark and dreary for her.  
But she lives with her father, isn't he dark a dreary enough?  
I didn't really think much of it and carried on walking to the pet shop.

As I went in the pet shop, I saw Vaughn sat at the counter reading a book.  
"Hey, you ok?" I sat by him but I didn't expect the next thing.  
Instead of lowering his hat, he lifted it, exposing two beautiful purple eyes shining.  
My heart started to race, I don't know why. It just did.  
"Yeah, you?" He asked casually.  
"I'm. I'm good." I tried to keep my cool but it obviously failed.  
"About what happened last night..." He started and I tensed up.  
"It ment nothing to you..." I said sadly.  
His eyes widened.  
"It did. Chelsea I like you. A lot. Yeah, I don't show it but you're so darn happy and positive about life and I find it hard to-."  
"I understand, you don't have to explain."  
Then we were rudely interupted.

"There will be a christmas party at my place in a few weeks, here's your initations." Sabrina said as she gave me and Vaughn a sealed envelope with her family stamp on it.  
"See you there Vaughn..." She hushed.  
Bitch.  
"Whatever." He put on his cold voice.  
"Bye!" She sang.  
I opened the invite, written was:

_Your're invited to Sabrina Eripmav's BIG christmas bash. (nb. epipmav is vampire spelt backwards lol)  
Where: My house Date and time: 20th December 2009 at 6pm Dress formally.  
There will be a secret santa._

_Sabrina x_

It was all written in italics.  
"Formally? Gaud Vaughn you have to be in a tux."  
"Well you have to be in a dress. Anyway, I maybe won't be able to go."  
"Why not?" I asked. "Hey, I wear dresses ya know." I then snapped.  
"Working." He looked down. "And I never said you didn't." He laughed.  
"What's the chances you can go?"  
"About 50 50. If I can, I'll wait for you there." "I hope you can go and carrying on from our convo. I like you a lot too..."  
I leant over and I hugged him, he hugged me back.

* * *

**Well that's it until the 24th and I can't garentee it will be happy one.  
R+R please.**


	9. Xmas part 1 caught up in a red dress

ZOMG christmas day tomorrow (depending where you are in the world!)  
I hope all of you get what you want and to have a great christmas.

* * *

"Where is it! Where is it! Where is it?" I repeated to myself over and over while frantically searching in my wardrobe.  
I then started to throw clothes out, one after the other.  
I was looking for my red dress that I only wore once on my 18th.  
It was really pretty (and formal), it had straps, was a diagonal cut (from lower knee to about in the middle of my shin) and had a black ribbon that goes across my waist. A cocktail dress.  
After, I don't know how long of searching, I finally found it.  
It didn't look like it had be touched, like it was brand new. Though it had a couple of small creases so I carefully smoothed them out.  
I then got changed out of my overalls and put on the dress.  
"Wha'd ya think Riley?" I asked her, who was sat on her bed.  
Obviously she can't understand what I said but after hearing her name she ran over to me and gave a couple of yelps.  
She sat by my feet, wagging her little tail.  
"I'll be back before midnight." I said to her.

I quickly glanced at the clock in my room. 5:20pm, half an hour before I had to leave.  
I put on the braclet Vaughn gave me for my birthday, it fitted perfectly.  
I sat down at my dressing table, brushed my hair up into a ponytail with two curled locks framing my face on either side and I put on a black hairband replacing the bandanna.  
I applied a little make-up, only the basics; lippy, mascara, eyeshaddow and a bit of blush.  
I finshed doing my hair and make-up by around quarter to six so it was about the time to leave.  
I put on some matching red kitten heals, yeah I can walk in them, and grabbed my coat, which also had my secret santa pressie in the pocket.  
For Julia.

I was happily walking along the road, well I can't exactly run, it seemed that the whole island was going to this party. All the lights in the houses were off and it was dead silent.  
Apart from hearing my shoes tap the ground every other second, you could hear a pin drop.  
The silence was peaceful and calm, even when people were around it was still pretty quiet.  
I wondered if Vaughn could make it, I mean it was a Sunday, so there was a high chance that he couldn't go.  
Still, I just had to wait and see.

As I approched the vampire mansion, I could hear the hustle and bustle of people mingling and laughing.  
"Chelsea!" Julia hugged me when I entered the place. "You look great, I almost didn't recognise you, you never have your hair tied up." She said at I don't know how fast.  
"She had only a couple of glasses..." Lanna whipspered to me.  
"And she's drunk already?!" I only barely whispered back.  
Then I felt an arm come round my shoulders.  
"I love you Chelsea, your da bestist *hicup* friend in da world..." and then she hugged me again, this time even tighter.  
"Ok... Lanna help me or anyone please." I called over to the group of people.  
Elliot stepped in, why was I not suprised.  
"Julia do you um... want to dance with me?" He asked.  
"Sure *hicup* thing." She only just about walked over to him.  
I don't think she had a couple of glasses. More.  
When it comes to parties, Julia always wants to have a glass or two to make her uncontrollably giddy.

"Hey Denny, have you seen Vaughn around?" I asked the tanned guy, and still wearing his bandanna, I got rid of mine for tonight couldn't he?  
If Vaughn was here, he'd be staying the night so I got to see him the next day.  
"Yeah, he was at the back last I saw of him."  
"Cheers."  
I wondered around looking for him.  
'Come on, where are you.' I thought.  
Thats when I saw him, with.  
Sabrina.  
They were talking, fair enough but kissing!  
Not a peck, they were propper kissing!  
_"V-Vaughn?"_

* * *

_next chapter is tomorrow_

Oh dear, Sabrina and Vaughn. He doesn't even like her, I think we need some answers don't you?  
R+R


	10. Xmas part 2 I thought you loved me

Happy Christmas!!! I know the story isn't a happy christmas but remember it's set on the 20th, so christmas in this story is yet to come.  
Read and review please.

* * *

I swallowed hard as I saw this and a huge lump grew in my throat. I wanted to gag.  
I felt so sick.  
I stood there frozen in time, was I seeing this for real?  
Everyone was silent, watching me but I ignored them, they were nothin, Vaughn and Sabrina didn't look at me at all.  
Questions ran across my head with no answers.  
Many emotions shot through me all at once.  
Hurt, anger, calmness, happiness, sadness, anger and then shorty afterwards and for longer, pain.  
Tears prickled in my eyes, a little squeak escaped my mouth but I clamped it shut to stop loud sobs coming from it.  
That's when tears started to stream down my face and soak my hands.  
My head didn't have control of me anymore and my heart had broken and shattered.  
I stormed out the mansion, barging through everyone, I couldn't run yet I tried.  
"Chelsea!" I heard Mirrabelle call but I wasn't listening.  
When I got out I took off my shoes so that I could freely run.

I got just past the pet shop, then I broke down on the ground.  
My hands cupped my face while I cried and cried.  
It felt like a knife had been jabbed though my chest and I felt like fire somehow or the other. A hand came down on my shoulder.  
"Chelsea..." a velvet voice whispered. Vaughn's.  
Anger washed over the pain, I reacted quickly ending up about 5 paces away from him.  
"Get the hell away from me!" I screamed at him.  
I knew that his 'sympathy' was an act, his face also looked angered.  
"What? So your angry because I chose someone else and not you? I have my own life."  
"You so damn thick you know! It's nothing about HER! Don't you get it!" I yelled, blood was boiling inside me.  
"No. I don't. So get it over with. Tell me." His voice lowered only a fraction.  
"That's how much of an asshole you are, you don't even know why or how you've upset me."  
"Then tell me." He bellowed.  
"No. Until you can understand why and how you've upset me this way, I don't want to talk to you and look at you. I don't even want to be in the same room as you."  
I lowered my voice right down.  
"You've torn me apart Vaughn and you don't even understand..." Tears welled in my eyes again. "Have a good Christmas..."  
The pain and sadness trimphed over my anger.

Then I started crying again.  
"Vaughn!" Julia came running down the road.  
She slowed as she got to him and gave him one hard slap across the face.  
"How could you do that to Chelsea, knowing full well how she feels about and that she was going tonight."  
There was a silence after that.  
"You know Vaughn..." I started, his eyes looked from Juila to me. "I actually thought you loved me..."  
"But I don't love you do I" He seemed like he was questioning himself.  
"No shit sherlock, I figured that out before you've just told me. Remember!" Once again the anger came back.  
I was toggling between sadness anger and pain.  
I didn't want to hear anymore, I didn't want to be even more torn up than I already am.  
I ran back to my house and locked the doors.  
I pratically ripped the bracley off of my wrist and threw it at the back of my bedside table.

Why did this happen? I thought I met the one.  
Why why why!  
I layed on my bed and sobbed into the pillow.  
I cried but I had no tears, I was so hurt.  
It felt like a thousand knives stabbing my heart, one after the other and then at the same time.  
I was a piece of paper ripped to shreads.  
Why...

* * *

Don't worry cause every little thing, is gonna be alright.  
Until next time.  
Do you think I should write the next chapter in Vaughn's POV to see what was going through his mind? You choose.  
R+R - what'd ya think?


	11. The Last One xx

Wow so yeah, I last updated almost 3 years ago but I recently started reading my reviews and thought it wasn't fair I just left this story. I know there was meant to be more chapters but I was 14 at the time so I've kinda forgot was I was going for so I hope you'll be happy with this and it isn't rushed. To be honest, reading back on this I thought some parts were good, others were a bit meh.  
I really want to thank all my lovely reviewers some of your comments really made me smile xx  
So here it is.

* * *

"For god sake Chelsea, open the door." I heard Lanna's voice as she rattled on the door, "it's Christmas day, seriously, this is going to make you happy." I climbed off of the sofa and made my way to the door.  
"What?" I snapped as the door creaked open. Lanna stood there wearing a padded green coat with matching hat and gloves.  
"Merry Christmas!" I started to close the door on her. I wasn't in the mood for Christmas; this has been the crappiest Christmas of my life. "No wait!" Lanna shouted as she jammed her foot in the doorway.  
"What?" I snapped again.  
"Vaughn was drugged." she said bluntly.  
"I don't believe you." I wanted to believe her, I really did but it seems too good to be true.  
"I was chatting to Sabrina-" What?  
"After what that bitch did?" I couldn't believe after what happened, one of my closest friends would do that.  
"let me finish." she said as I started to close the door again. "I was chatting to Sabrina about how I'm finding it hard to win Denny over when she told me about this drug that makes the person that took it fall in love with the first person they see. It lasts for like 12 hours." I swear Lanna's just trying to make me feel better but it's just making me feel worse.  
"There's no proof." I mumbled.  
"Wait!" Again I tried to close the door, it wasn't exactly warm out as White snow covered the landscape. "Yesterday I went to her house and I saw this brown pouch with red heart shaped tablets."  
"...it still doesn't prove anything." although it does explain what was in the pouch win Sabrina left the forest. I decided to listen on.  
"Sabrina's stupid, she wrote out her plan which was in the pouch." I know Sabrina can be stupid but I can't see her leaving something like that lying around.  
"Where was this pouch?" I asked  
"In a drawer." I never thought Lanna was a snoop.  
"Why were you looking through her drawers?"  
"We're coming off the subject. I thought something was up cause Vaughn isn't the sort of person to do that. Anyway I took a photo of it so you'd believe me." she handed me her phone.

'1. Make sure Vaughn is first to arrive.  
2. Slip 1 tablet into a glass of red wine so no colour change will occur.  
3. Get him to drink it and wait 10 minutes for effect.'

It was Sabrina's handwriting alright and her fancy mahogany drawers in the background, and the exact pouch I saw her coming out the forest with.  
"If she's stupid enough to write it down. So answer me this, why hasn't Vaughn tried to talk to me?" I handed Lanna back her phone.  
"Julia said he's been doing so for the past 4 days but you've either been out working, sleeping or listening to sad Christmas songs full volume." she had a point.  
"Thanks so much for this Lanna but I want to hear it from him now. I know its Christmas but do you think he's on the island today?"  
"Yeah, I think Julia said he's spending Christmas here. Anyway I better go now." Lanna walked off, waving in the process.  
"Lanna!" She stopped and turned around "thank you so much, merry Christmas." She gave me a smile and left the farm.

I made my way down to Julia's, scuffing my feet through the snow and breathing in the crisp air. I approached the pet shop when Vaughn opened the door just before I got there. He must have seen me coming.  
"Vaughn." I said bluntly.  
"Chelsea, I-" I stopped him from going any further.  
"What happened? Start to finish." again I was blunt. I hated it, I felt really rude but I had my reason for doing so.  
"Do you want to come in, Julia and Mirabelle are tending to the animals." I nodded and stepped inside and sat on their sofa. Vaughn sat next to me.  
"I was getting ready for the Christmas party when Sabrina came in. She asked if I could help her with some decorations. I didn't see a problem with that. After we finished she gave me a glass of this expensive wine as thanks. After a while I started... I didn't feel right. The party started and Sabrina - I don't have any sort of feelings for her at all - but she seemed to get more and more attractive. It was like I couldn't help myself then you came in and it just got so confusing, I didn't know what I was saying Chels. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I understand if you never want to speak to me again and what I told you doesn't make any sense. But honest to goddess, I'm telling you the truth." he clasped his hands together in plea.  
"I believe you." I smiled, I now know that everything's alright.  
"Honestly?" He said it as if I was going to take it back. Instead I told him what Lanna said.  
"That bitch!" Vaughn clenched his fists together. He looked like he was going to explode.  
"Don't worry about her. Can we focus on us?" I held his now unclenched hands.  
"That reminds me." He let go and picked something up from under the coffee table.

He handed me a small box wrapped in red paper and black ribbon tied around it.  
'To Chelsea from your secret Santa x' was written on a small heart shaped tag. I carefully unwrapped and opened the box. It was gorgeous.  
"Vaughn..." I whispered. In the box was a royal blue feather.  
"I know it's soon but it feels so right. I mean we can forget about it if you want to." he stammered.  
"Shut up." I smiled.  
"I'm only saying." he held his hands up.  
"Sometimes my fiancé can such an idiot." I hugged him. I can't believe he was planning this.  
"Really?"  
"Vaughn I love you so much, of course I'll marry you."  
"I love you too Chels, you make me the happiest man in the world and I'll never do anything to hurt you." Vaughn lent over and kissed my cheek.  
"Merry Christmas Vaughn." I rested my head on his shoulder.  
"And let the new year be happy." he chirped.  
I though he loved me but now I know he loves me.

* * *

Thank you all for the support :)


End file.
